L.A.W
L.A.W (光演義兵器, Hikari Engi Heiki; lit. "Light Amplification based Weaponry") are a line of energy-directed weapons that are fired from an automatic riffle that uses the residual gas to remove the spent cartridge case and automatically push forward and load the new cartridge. Made for actual soldiers and military corporation; both private and governmental, these weapons are preferred in the market due to their light-weight, efficiency and guided aiming system. Overview The L.A.W uses electromagnetic radiation that is given off by a light amplified radioactive emission through an internal chemical reaction; probably using Iodine-129 and nascent Oxygen, which operate in both the 'visible' and infrared region. The laser action is initiated by an alternating current that flows with the speed of 18,000 m/s; after the trigger has been pressed and instantly initiates the reaction. This radiation is then ejected from the muzzle as a single beam of 'hard radiation' with a muzzle velocity of 13860 kilometers per hour or 3850 m/s. The power-cells are powered by several hundreds of mini-lacrima's that allow the electrical current to flow and induce the chemical reaction; as such, in theory, a single unit of L.A.W can function for over 6 years. However, since an alternating current is used to initiate the 'so called' chemical reaction within the reaction chamber the high frequency that it gives off is carried throughout as a property of this blast of electromagnetic radiation; giving it the blast it's amazing heat and rippling properties, which not only allows the user to blast away an enemy but also send out rapid ripples throughout the internal organs in their body, which is enough to cause rupture and irreparable damage. It has been hinted that the electromagnetic radiation based beam is indeed a quasi-solid blast of particle radiation which is slightly ionizing in nature. It's ionizing radiation makes it extremely hazardous in combat; in fact, prolonged exposure would cause the growth of malignant tumors or radiation sickness. These beams have an effective range of 666.6 yards or 2000 feet. When the safety feature is turned off, the power output is increased by four and a half-times; on release, the air starts vibrating rapidly and the atmosphere around the muzzle becomes superheated, the release of this concentrated particle beam sends out several small shockwaves through the air and travels with a speed of 6400 m/s; creating sonic booms in it's end trail. The riffle itself has a body that is made from carbon-reinforced polymer, light-weight titanium and hardened qiana. The riffle features tactical rail that can be used to attach a reflex sight and a black-light torch. Each cartridge actually contains a mixture of the iodine isotope and oxygen compound; as this riffle does not have any material ammunition. Every time a blast is fired, that particular cartridge is exhausted and the remaining gas pushes forward another cartridge containing the same mixture. Each riffle can only hold up to 75 cartridges at a time and while this riffle may be impressive but it takes well over 25 seconds to reload a "magazine". However, due to it's structure, should the need be arise, the riffle itself can be used as an improvised close combat weapon. Improvements The L.A.W MK-II can mount under-barrel 40 mm grenade launchers which can fire up to 20 rounds per minute and have an effective range of up to 400 metres. The MK-II also features telescopic sights as opposed to the MK-I's reflex scopes; the former is a sighting device that is based on an optical refracting telescope, this model replaced all of the reflex sights on the previous version. This version is also 5.2 lbs lighter and more adaptive to the environment; functioning even in harsh weather conditions. The new and improved model also includes a finger print scanner on it's trigger; that is coded to only a single person and as no other person can wield it, unless they 'somehow' have access to the owner's finger prints. Final inclusion was a desert-camouflage pattern on the riffle; to adapt for desert warfare. Trivia *Inspired by every laser gun/blaster/riffle ever. Category:Inventions